Godzilla vs. Mothra
"Godzilla vs. Mothra" is the third chapter of The King of the Monsters' fanfiction Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Plot Earth Defense Force Headquarters. The proud landmark which sits defiantly in the middle of Tokyo as a symbol of mankind's resilience. Just like the city, it has been destroyed and rebuilt several times. But here it still sits, directly on the border between civilization and Godzilla's kingdom of monsters. For me, this place is home. I've lived here since I was old enough to join the EDF. It is either the safest or most dangerous place on Earth, depending on who you ask. It's right next to Godzilla's territory which spans from Tokyo Bay to the Ogasawara Islands, and it's no doubt the first target in any alien invasion. But it's also the most heavily fortified location on the planet and the most ready for monster or extraterrestrial combat. Yoshi and I stood in the briefing room awaiting the EDF's commander to address the situation. Finally she entered and stoof on the catwalk overlooking the assembled troops. Miki Saegusa, Commander-In-Chief of the Earth Defense Force and the single most decorated citizen of Earth. She lost her parents in one of Godzilla's attacks on Tokyo, but rather than vow revenge she swore to understand the monster and became the leading expert on Godzilla. By 1996 she was appointed the head of the EDF's Godzilla Countermeasures Center and by 2002 was the commander of the entire organization. Some say she was aided by psychic abilities that somehow allowed her to communicate with Godzilla, others say she just knows Godzilla's behavioral patterns that well. Whatever the case, she has formulated a defensive strategy to deal with Godzilla that has prevented any casualties since 2004. Well, until today that was. "Ladies and gentlemen of the EDF, today we face our first major test in nearly two decades. I have formally declared a level 1 monster emergency. Godzilla, Anguirus, Megalon, and Gigan are all at large and currently in Japan. Godzilla has broken through our Tokyo defense line, something that has not happened since the 1990's. All attempts to halt his advance have failed, and we are forced to consider alternative options. Anguirus is in the Mt. Fuji area and surrounded by Maser units which should be able to hold him at bay. Gigan and Megalon are airborne and we are unable to track them at this juncture. "Our priority is stopping Godzilla from progressing any further inland and ideally turning him back to the sea. The last thing we need is him taking on Gigan and Megalon again, this time in a major city That is why I have brought in two women who can help us." Commander Saegusa lifted up an ornate box and placed it on the railing, then opened it, revealing the two Shobijin. The Shobijin are one of the world's great mysteries. Discovered back in 1961, they are two seemingly ageless miniature women who hail from the remote Infant Island. Capable of telepathy, they are the considered to be the bridge between humanity and monsters. They speak for Mothra, Queen of the Monsters, one of the most powerful monsters on the planet and one of few actively on our side. Using their telepathy, they have convinced Mothra to intervene on mankind and the EDF's behalf many times. "The Shobijin here have agreed to call upon Mothra to try and resolve the situation," Saegusa continued. "She will confront Godzilla and attempt to convince him to leave, or otherwise do so by force. Ladies, if you would." "Mothra has agreed to help you halt Godzilla's current rampage. However, we must warn that the situation is unprecedented in many years, and we believe Godzilla's current actions are connected to the recent appearances of Gigan and Megalon. Mothra will try to convince Godzilla to stand down so that the EDF can deal with the other monsters accordingly, but as you all know Godzilla can be quite stubborn." Several chuckles were audible from the crowd, including from Yoshi. The Shobijin did not appear to find it funny. Commander Saegusa then addressed the crowd. "You are all assigned to form a defense line in Nagoya, near where Mothra will intercept Godzilla. You are to do everything in your power to evacuate the city and keep damage to a minimum. You are dismissed." "Man, the least they could do is give us a day off after all that," Yoshi complained. "You should be happy," I replied, making my way to the Maser hangar, "We're finally seeing some action." "I know I always complain that we don't see action, Ken, but that doesn't mean I want to see action," he responded, running after me. ---- "What's your name?" I asked. "Akiko," the little girl said tearfully. "Well Akiko," I said lifting her up onto a truck filled with other children. "You'll be reunited with your parents soon, I promise. These kids got separated from their parents in the confusion just like you, and you'll all be back with your parents once you get to the next stop." "You... you think so?" Akiko asked shyly. I placed her gently into the truck. "I know so." I waved as the truck drove off, following dozens of other trucks loaded down with more refugees. "Man, you could have volunteered at the Boy's Home instead and we wouldn't be here right now," complained Yoshi. "I know what it's like to be a kid in a situation like this. It's terrifying. The least I can do is be empathetic toward these kids," I responded. I picked up my radio. "The last refugee truck in sector 7 has departed," I reported. Yoshi and I made our way back to the line of Maser Cannons and boarded ours. Faintly in the distance, we could see the outline of Godzilla approaching. Yoshi sighed nervously. "He's not stopping, is he?" "Doesn't look like it," I said. A voice came over the radio. "This is HQ. Do not fire until Godzilla enters the city limits. Mothra is estimated to reach the area in two minutes." Godzilla drew closer and closer to the city before a huge shadow blacked out the sky. We looked overhead to see Mothra circling around us. Godzilla uttered an annoyed growl and slowed down, then watched as Mothra landed before him. Mothra emitted a series of shrill chirps, to which Godzilla replied with angered growls and bellows. "I don't think he likes what she has to say," Yoshi whispered. "Get ready," I said. Suddenly, Godzilla's dorsal plates flashed blue and Mothra took flight just before a blast of atomic breath struck the ground. Mothra flew above Godzilla and rammed him with her wing, knocking him over. Godzilla pushed himself back up and swung his tail at Mothra's head, causing her to lose altitude before recovering and circling back behind him. Mothra rammed Godzilla from behind, causing him to topple forward and land only a few hundred yards away from our defense line. Godzilla stood up, angrily eyeing Mothra as she circled overhead. Godzilla fired his atomic breath up into the air, but it failed to hit Mothra. Mothra swooped down and rammed Godzilla again, but this time he caught her in his grasp and began biting down on her wing. Mothra and Godzilla grappled with each other, Mothra using her claws to scratch at Godzilla as he bit down harder and harder on her wing. Finally, she fired forth orange beams of energy from her antennae that hit Godzilla in the face and forced him to release his bite. Mothra flew backward and continued unleashing her antennae beams, causing Godzilla to stumble back. "Maser units, fire now!" the voice from HQ sounded over the radio. "You heard them, Lieutenant!" I told Yoshi. All of the Maser Cannons opened fire on Godzilla, their combined beams further pushing him backward. Godzilla began coursing with atomic energy and fired his atomic breath in retaliation, only for a screen of glowing scales to materialize in the air in front of us and block the blast. Mothra was using her weapon of last resort, the reflective scales she dropped from her wings. The atomic blast bounced through the scales and shot back at Godzilla, causing him to roar in pain and drop face-first to the ground. Mothra wasted no time and grabbed Godzilla by the tail, then proceeded to drag him by it directly into the ocean. The whole platoon erupted in cheers as we could see Godzilla's tail slip beneath the surface, signaling that he had retreated. Mothra chirped victoriously before flying over us and disappearing over the horizon. "I'll be damned. That ugly bug can fight," said Yoshi. "I guess they don't call her the Queen of the Monsters for nothing," I said. "This is HQ. Good work. Godzilla has dropped off the radar. Hopefully he's done for now. We've got new intel on the other monsters. The Maser platoon has successfully escorted Anguirus back to Tokyo Bay, and we have a visual on Gigan and Megalon over Fukuoka. There is another bogey approaching their location at supersonic speed, looking like it's about to engage them." "Oh boy, that can only be one thing," Yoshi said. Next *"Rodan vs. Gigan" Category:The King of the Monsters' Stories